Finn
Finn is a recruit at the Night's Watch. He joined the Night's Watch the same day as Gared Tuttle. Biography Background Finn originates from the area around Raventree Hall, controlled by House Blackwood in the Riverlands. House Blackwood is one of the few major houses outside of the North that continues to worship the Old Gods of the Forest, and Finn does so.https://www.telltalegames.com/community/discussion/comment/1952518/#Comment_1952518 Finn had an affair with a woman who was married to a lord's son. After the lordling found out about the affair between Finn and his wife, he attempted to murder Finn with a dagger. But Finn easily overpowered the lordling and killed him with his own dagger. He kept the dagger as a trophy. To avoid the death sentence of a common man murdering a nobleman, he went to the Wall. "The Lost Lords" At the Wall he began bullying his fellow brothers-in-training. He is trained under Frostfinger, but talks when he addresses the recruits, bragging about his sexual exploits and his murder of a lordling to Gared Tuttle and Cotter. He then takes part in training. He proves himself to be a competent sword-fighter, but lacks restraint and wins through brute strength. He refuses to pick up a crossbow, considering it a coward's weapon, and laughs when Cotter accidentally shoots himself in the toe. He helps lift barrels, and does so with great ease, hefting it over his shoulder, but knocks into Gared in an attempt to make him drop the barrel he's carrying. As he's boasting that he doesn't need to fire a crossbow because he can hit the target with his dagger, he realizes it's missing. He soon works out Cotter has pick-pocketed it and a fight breaks out. Frostfinger breaks up the fight and takes Finn away for punishment, when Finn refuses, Frostfinger smacks him across the face for his insolence and leads him away."The Lost Lords" "The Sword in the Darkness" Finn is made a ranger and goes to the weirwood tree to say his vows with Cotter and Gared, on the way Gared has the option to patch things up with Finn if he stood up for Cotter where he admits the only reason he got so mad at Gared was because he was the closest thing he had to a friend. When they return to Castle Black, Finn stands with Cotter, waiting for Gared to finish talking to his uncle, Duncan. As they stand around Finn and Cotter discuss whether pissing off the Wall could kill a man standing below. Finn and Cotter ask Gared what his uncle came to Castle Black for, Gared lies and Finn comments that he's lying to his brothers already. When Jon Snow decides to go to Craster's Keep to kill their treacherous brothers, both Finn and Cotter agree to go. Cotter reveals he stole Gared's map of the North Grove, Finn laughs at Gared for believing in a rumor told to children and leaves. Finn is on duty on the Wall when Gared approaches him next, Finn talks about how he doesn't trust Cotter. Finn waits for his relief, complaining to Frostfinger that they're late. Frostfinger is unmoved. Finn leaves and Gared is attacked by Britt, he returns to witness Gared standing over Britt's Body and flees."The Sword in the Darkness" "Sons of Winter" After Gared is arrested by Frostfinger, Finn (falsely) testifies that he witnessed the fight stating either that Gared acted in self defense or murdered Britt in cold blood depending how Gared treated Finn in previous episodes. After Cotter frees Gared from his prison cell in Castle Black, the two may encounter Finn and he will request to join you in deserting the Nights Watch if he testified in Gared's favor earlier. However, if he didn't testify or if Gared heartlessly refuses to bring Finn along for the adventure, then Finn, feeling betrayed and hurt, will angrily give them a chance to escape before he alerts the Watch of their desertion, and will be last seen scornfully watching as Gared and Cotter escape, never to be seen again afterwards. Upon going North, they are encountered by a group of female wildlings to which Finn warns Gared not to go near them when Cotter is pinned down by them. After the fight, Finn and Gared carry a wounded Cotter through the Northern Forest, to an abandoned wildling camp, where they encounter Sylvi, Cotter's sister."Sons of Winter" "A Nest of Vipers" If brought along, the group rest up in the Northern Forest, Finn stands guard keeping watch, he can be interacted with after Gared's talk with Cotter stating that he wanted to come but it isn't how he'd think it'd turn out. He then tends to the fire with Cotter but then a cry for help comes from Finn, the group are encountered by wights. During the fight with the wights, Finn moves Gared out of the way after he unsuccessfully tries to kill a wight and tells him that anything can be killed. He battles a wight but is impaled in his upper abdomen by one of the wight's spear, he is told to stay with them while Gared fights off the rest of the remaining wights. After the last wight is killed, Cotter asks where Finn is to which Gared will run to where he had left Finn only to find that he has died from his injury."A Nest of Vipers" "The Ice Dragon" If Finn was killed in the previous episode then his body is among the wights that attack the inhabitants of the North Grove during which Gared kills the cursed body by setting it on fire."The Ice Dragon" Appearances Image Gallery TSITD Finn Rumor.png SOW Finn Skeptical.png Finn.TLL Finn Witht.png TLL Finn Hurt.png References de:Finn ru:Финн Category:Smallfolk Category:Rangers of the Night's Watch Category:Deserters of the Night's Watch Category:Wights Category:Rivermen Category:Individuals of determinant fate